


17 Again

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of Band Candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 Again

Adulthood suits him more than adolescence ever did. He cringes when he thinks about the boy he used to be. Regressing back yesterday was mortifying. Thank goodness it was only temporary.

Hard work and discipline have molded him into the man he is today. In this world where monsters prey on unwary students, he's the adult who creates some order amongst the chaos.

Still, as Snyder prepares to meet with the parents of Sunnydale High's latest victim of "gang violence," (the twentieth this year) he wishes he could have just a few more minutes as that awkward teenage boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday livejournal community. Prompt was Eurythmics song titles/lyrics. I picked 17 Again.


End file.
